the love of my life
by thekittypet4life
Summary: (raixoc) rai battles ryuga from metal fight beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

this is a rai x my oc im sorry if they are all ooc. I'm not sure if i'm gonna make another chapter. Tell me in a review if I should and please no flames this is only my second story.

"special move!" rai shouted he was battling ryuga and losing horribly

"l drago dragon emperor supreme flight!" the spirit of l drago appeared flying toward the other bey. kai tyson mak tala and madoka stood on the side lines watching as l drago and leone smash against each other

"oh no!" max shouted

"if he keeps getting attacked like that his bey will break apart"kai sounded worried. madoka gasped she didn't want rai's bey to fall apart,she took a deep breath and jumped ran toward the bey dish

"MADOKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"tyson shouted as madoka jumped into the bey dish. ryuga growled in annoyance

"l drago attack that worthless girl"he commanded. L drago did as it was told and speed toward her body.

"madoka! rai shouted, he caught his bey "move now" but it was to late for her to move, l drago smashed into her stomach "NO!"rai ran toward her motionless body. Blood ran from her mouth and from where l drago hit. the rest of them ran down.

"she needs a hospital"max gasped

"their on the way" kai had called once she jumped in to the bey dish. rai dropped to his knee's and pulled her into his arms, cradling her shacking body until the paramedics came

"we'll take her now"the man picked madoka's body and layed her in the stretcher

~time skip to the hospital~

rai sat at the side of her bed, the doctors had said she was dying not from the hit l drago did but from a rare condition. The others had left and were gonna come back the next day. rai noticed madoka's blue eyes opening, she looked toward him "stupid" he growled

"i didn't want your bey to break apart"she whispered he ignored her words

"how come you didn't tell us that you were dying?" he was upset

"i didn't know h-ow" he voice cracked as tears began falling down her face. rai stood up and leaded toward her, and gently kissed her after a minute she kissed back

"i love you so much and once you can leave here will you go out with me until you die?" madoka shuck her head yes crying harder.

"i love you to"


	2. Chapter 2

OK this is a cross over between beyblade and metal fight beyblade. so decided to make two more chapters this one and another. This one takes place like a month after madoka gets out of the hospital...and she only has another month to live. So hope you enjoy, please review i'm open th any flames and if you have a story idea i'm happy to make it and dedicate it to you. Also I looked it up and I spelt rei's name rong I think I have it write this time.

Rei stood nervously in madoka's living room, her mom smiled at him while her dad sent death glares from across the room. Rei smiled and sighed in relief when madoka came down. She had worn a black skirt, white sweater, and brown boots, rei had worn his usual outfit. "you look so beautiful" he smiled and took her hand "ready to go?" she shuck her head yes and walked out with him.

"my babies all grown up" her mom smiled, while her dad stood crying like a small child.

Meanwhile rei walked madoka toward the park "rei?...why are we going to the park?"

"its a supize...so be patient" rei laughed a little. Rei walked madoka to the top of a hill by the lake and sat her down under a big oak tree "rei its so pretty" she gasped in shock, rei had set up a moonlight pick-nick

"do you really think so?" rei blushed bright red.

"of course I do" madoka smiled and kissed his cheek.

Once rei and her had gotten done eating rei pulled madoka down with him so they both could see the star filled night sky. "rei!" madoka gasped when he rolled on top of her and kissed just like the time at the hospital.

"i love you so much please don't ever leave me" he whispered in her ear "i love you to much to never not be with you"

"i'm gonna have to leave sometime...you know that" she could feel the warm tear start to fall from her eye's. Rei kissed her forehead lightly,

"don't" he cried shacking "please" rei looked toward the sky "god if your up there please don't take my madoka away" he was crying at this point "please I want to be with her for the rest of my life" he cried harder. Madoka kissed the tip of his nose

I'll stay for as long as I can" she whispered.

And so madoka stayed another month and had the time of her life but a month later it illness took her life away.

OK so one more chapter and the will be finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter yay! I accualy teared up while writing this.

Rei stood invfront of the cematary it had been two years since madoka had died, and rei missed her so much. He walked passed all the graves intill he got the last one, he smiled a bit. "hey" he sat down infront of the grave "i've missed you, sorry I havn't came to see you in a while'" he usally came every week. He looked at the purple rose in his hand "i brought you this" he gently layed it down by the others he had brought on his last visits. He started to reread the engravement. It read

here lies 14 year old madoka amano.

A loved friend,

daughter,

blader (just go with it)

and girlfriend.

You will be remembered.

Rei felt the teas start to fall "madoka I miss you so much! Pleas come back! I need you!" he burried his face in his hands. Rei looked up tward the sky "why'd you take her away?! She had so much to live for!" he still had tears streaming sown his face and on to the ground "i loved her so much" his voice was now barrly a whisper.

"rei?" yu tendo walked up, he sounded worried.

"huh?" he whiped the tears from his face.

"rei, are you ok? You were crying"

"i'm fine" his voice cracked.

"rei its ok to admit you miss her" yu smiled and sat down.

"what makes you think I dont miss her!?" he gasped

"everyone knows you miss her, but you've never said it out loud"

"i miss her s-so much" he started crying again. Yu wraped hi arms around rei's waist.

"its ok" he told him

"i know" rei stood up "wanna have a bey battle?"

"yes, you know mariah has a crush on you" yu giggled.

"really? I like her to" he smiled "but I still love madoka more"

rei and yu looked back tward her grave when they heard someones voice "thank you for moving on rei" they saw madoka sitting on her grave with a pair of angel wings and a halo.

"hey! Guys" tyson ran up as magoka dissipered "whats rong?"

rei and yu smiled "nothing"


End file.
